(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal generation apparatus and a signal receiving apparatus according to an Interleaved Frequency Division Multiple Access (IFDMA) scheme. More particularly, the present invention relates to an IFDMA-based signal generation apparatus and signal receiving apparatus for obtaining maximum frequency diversity gain.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An IFDMA transmission scheme having advantages of the spread-spectrum transmission scheme and the multi-carrier transmission scheme is proposed. The signal generation apparatus according to the IFDMA scheme uses a transmission block as shown in FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional IFDMA transmission block.
As shown in FIG. 1, the FDMA transmission block includes Q symbols, which are repeated a total of L times. A minimum unit configuring the transmission block is referred to as a chip. The IFDMA transmission block shown in FIG. 1 includes L*Q chips.
The signal generation apparatus according to the IFDMA scheme generates a transmission signal vector by multiplying orthogonal phase vectors for respective users by the IFDMA transmission block shown in FIG. 1. The signal receiving apparatus according to the IFDMA scheme decodes a symbol of a predetermined user by multiplying the signal generation apparatus-used phase vector by the signal vector received from a channel.
However, according to the conventional IFDMA scheme, the maximum frequency diversity gain may not be obtained.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.